


Fight, Fuck, Love?

by ravewulf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Incest, M/M, POV Peter Hale, or at least as much as it can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: They fucked as much as they fought and were just as passionate about it.Aka an alternate take on what Derek and Peter did offscreen from episode 2x11 through to the end of the series





	Fight, Fuck, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> My (slightly late) submission for Deter Week Day 5 - Free Choice
> 
> But hey, I finally posted something again after being inactive forever :D
> 
> Not beta read so let me know if I made a mistake/said something confusing/if something could be phrased better/etc.

Things were different between him and Derek after he came back from the dead - not that the others noticed. If they had they’d assume he'd started it.

They’d be wrong.

It was as they got worked up in an argument that he sensed lust mixing with anger, fear, and frustration. But he never acted on it. After what his nephew had been through, he refused to be like that bitch. (How he wished he could have drawn out her death. Made it as agonizing as what he had felt. What his family had felt.)

Derek made the first move; had flung him down, crawled on top of him, and waited with a heated stare - daring him to meet halfway.

Peter remembered swearing under his breath before lifting his head to crash their mouths together in a kiss that was teeth, fire, and blood.

And then Derek had fucked him into the floor.

He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

It continued from there - fight and fuck. A cat and mouse game for dominance where they both walked away satisfied regardless of who came out on top.

Coming at blows and cumming from getting blown. Banging into objects after being hit or thrown then banging each other against every surface they’d fought on. Swiping each other with claws and with tongues. Blood, sweat, cum, and spit.

 

It wasn’t until Cora came back that they stopped.

What a mistake that turned out to be.

Being an alpha had put a huge target on Derek’s back when he was still trying to get his feet under himself to stabilize their pack. Or what was left of it, anyway. He could’ve kicked himself for his own negligence in not monitoring his nephew as closely as he should’ve.

He took great pleasure in killing the Darach and made sure she could never come back.

 

Derek’s eyes were blue again, like his own, but couldn’t help but feel there was still potential there. Certainly more than the newly christened “True Alpha.” He and Derek didn’t see eye to eye on the matter but he’d hoped his sister might’ve been able to impart a bit of wisdom in her son when he sunk her claws into the back of his neck.

He also hoped his nephew had the sense not to mention what they did in the dark. Born werewolves having laxer taboos than humans didn’t change the fact that his sister had always been an interfering and judgmental pain in his ass.

It was particularly important as he and Derek had spent quite a lot of time getting _reacquainted_ with each other after dropping Cora off and he had no desire to stop. There was a lot less fighting this time around other than petty tit for tat arguments. In fact, with the one exception of Stiles getting possessed - one of the few people he and Derek both considered to be as good as pack - things were going quite decently as far as he was concerned.

 

At least until that bitch came back and kidnapped his nephew.

He knew within hours of it happening and worked behind the scenes to get him back. It was infuriating to watch the “True Alpha” bumble his way through everything and claim _he_ had discovered Derek's absence first. Scott would get his comeuppance eventually - he’d make sure of it.

 

Getting Derek back to his proper age and losing $117 million of his savings in one go was a frustrating experience. He’d saved that specific amount in reference to Derek’s birthday*; sue him for being sentimental when he was younger. Well, for what money he had left in his other accounts anyway.

Derek was in a touchy mood when they got back to the loft and it made it clear with a snarl. And _yellow_ eyes. **Yellow**. He was back to his normal age but his powers were fading.

They fucked to take the edge off their frustrations but were left uneasy; they needed to fix this

He didn’t like giving out more of their funds to mercenaries when he’d just been robbed by one, especially when he could do a better job than Braeden at tracking Kate and wheedling inside information from her. It had been part of his role in the pack _before_ but Derek insisted they have extra help.

He grudgingly let Derek have a couple weeks with Braeden to “train” to protect himself without his powers. If it kept her on their side and helped his nephew get over Kate, then fine. But if she hurt him she’d go the same way as the others.

He did not take kindly to those that hurt his pack.

 

Everything in his world froze when Derek was stabbed by a berserker. He longed to stay by his nephew and lover’s side but Derek was insistent and Peter knew they couldn’t speak freely in front of the others. He reluctantly turned away to “help” Scott.

With Derek dying there wasn’t much to hold him back when his plan to force to Scott kill Kate went awry. He would teach the brat the necessity of killing to protect your pack from threats even if it meant becoming that threat himself.

Coming back from the dead worked the first time when he tested Derek, who’s to say he couldn’t pull it off again?

 

He woke up in a cell in Eichen. Not the afterlife, but given who he was stuck with this wasn’t much better.

He did find out that Derek had survived too. Not that he’d saved him from this prison or come to visit as far as he knew. Maybe Derek thought he deserved it for working with Kate? He hadn’t told anyone he was double-crossing her but he thought Derek would’ve known. Would’ve seen through to his motives.

Maybe he did deserve being here anyway. He couldn’t argue that he’d done quite enough damage already.

Months passed. More than six at the very least. Maybe nine? He couldn’t tell as they blurred together but finally, finally, he saw an opportunity and took it.

To hell with McCall and his ragtag pack. They didn’t deserve his protection.

He fully intended to leave and find Derek, wherever he had got to. But then…

 

It was like being snapped out of a daydream as Stiles woke him and it took a few moments to clear his mind of the stifling fog of compliance that permeated the area.

Forgotten.

The Wild Hunt.

As dire as the situation was, it was a relief to know his nephew was away and safe from being taken by the ghost riders. More than that, he swelled with pride when Stiles said Derek had left almost immediately after Mexico to hunt down Kate before the trail went cold. He’d taught him well.

He only wished Derek had taken him along.

More than once he thought he saw Derek out of the corner of his eye. It was only someone who looked like him, but still - he checked every time.

Derek probably didn’t know he’d ever existed.

The only chance at fixing this was with Stiles’s friends recognizing something was wrong, to force them to remember. He could not hide that the prospect of what it would take to get out of this liminal space terrified him.

Although, taking a token of Stiles’ might protect him from being outright disintegrated as well as helping the others remember. There was no doubt, not after seeing Stiles get cell service in the middle of nowhere, that the boy’s powers had awoken.

 

Being burned alive was just as agonizing as it had been the first two times.

The bedside manner of the nurse tending to him could also use improvement.

But with the Hunt diverted and Stiles returned within short order, he turned to keeping his ear to the ground for news of Derek. It wasn’t exactly difficult, not when the main topic in the supernatural gossip chain was a werewolf with the rare ability to transform into a real wolf tracking down a hunter who had decimated dozens of families. What did take a bit of work was finding out that the FBI was looking for Derek thanks to Kate pinning the murders on him. His informant was able to pull a few strings and arrange an extraction plan in the event that Derek did fall into their hands.

 

Several months later they were having their own hunter problems in Beacon Hills. Some sort of fear monster was loose and Gerard was taking full advantage of the situation to recruit a sizable chunk of the town.

Predictably, Scott was resistant to even the most basic and least violent ways of neutralizing the hunters. According to the “True Alpha,” locking up werewolves for thinking he wasn’t an effective leader was fine but not humans who were actively committing genocide against the supernatural.

And on top of that, they blew up his rare - and very expensive - Shelby 1000 Cobra Mustang. At least he had a spare given Malia hadn’t been interested. (How she could be a Hale and not like muscle cars was beyond him. Derek certainly knew how to appreciate a good muscle car.)

Speaking of his nephew, he showed up with Stiles just in time for the big fight. They had contradictory stories of how they got away from the FBI and neither story was completely true. No doubt he’d be hearing about whatever it was they got up to for the next few weeks. At the same time, he couldn’t say he really minded.

He did mind the level of friendliness Derek was showing Scott. It didn’t ring as truthful, though he suspected none of the others sensed it. He knew his nephew too well not to know something was up and filed that interesting bit of info away to revisit later. They had more immediate concerns.

Facing Anuk-ite was not pleasant. The less said about the experience, the better.

On the other hand, breaking out of a stone shell to beat up a hunter was a very nice highlight. Finding that Kate and Gerard had finished each other was also quite satisfying even if he hadn’t been able to get in his own parting shots. He didn’t hang around and chased down a few more hunters before they could all get away.

 

The others were still inside doing who knows what when Derek joined him outside in the shadows, leaning into his space. He could tell Anuke-ite had left its mark on him as well and pulled Derek into an embrace, leaning their foreheads together. Aside from generally being pleasant, it helped settle their nerves. Proof they were still here and with each other.

Derek kissed him but without the usual fiery passion. Instead of the fight-and-fuck they had started with, it was tender and slow. It held meaning that he wasn’t prepared to voice yet.

There was plenty that they needed to discuss with Monroe and her hunters on the loose, the lack of true leadership from the “True Alpha,” and most importantly about their relationship. They needed to talk, really talk, about the issues between them if they were going to take this further.

But it could all wait until morning. Right now there wasn’t anything more he wanted than to curl up with Derek and sleep.

And that’s exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> *[Derek's birthday](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Derek_s_age) is shown to be 11/7/1988 in the series, so the $117 million could refer back to that date of 11/7. I'm taking advantage of it here for Derek/Peter reasons regardless of what was intended by the writers :3
> 
> Hopefully I did a decent job of capturing Peter's voice. It varies quite a bit in tone given all the events in canon between Spring 2011 and Fall 2013 (excluding the timeskip at the end).
> 
> I was undecided on the title I should use but decided to go for simplicity in describing what it's about. Other titles under consideration included "Obsidian" and "What We Did in the Dark" but they ended up not quite fitting.
> 
> This is [also posted on Tumblr](https://ravewulf.tumblr.com/post/184148707630/fight-fuck-love) if you want to reblog


End file.
